White Snow, Black Lotus : It begins
by iloveliterature
Summary: When a rare black tiger is sent to retrieve a mysterious snow leopard, all is not as it first seems. Will the tiger be able to handle the young cat's demon's? There will be swearing and blood
1. Meeting

He paced along his cage restlessly, his lean legs gliding forward with lethal grace.

Chains rattling as they slithered across the floor; holding him back and chaffing against soft fur and tough skin.

He raised silver-gold eyes and his vision was cut through by those hated dull bars.

Pale fur rippled across his back as he flexed his shoulder, and a child stared in awe.

He nearly snarled at her, but kept his temper in check.

Brown guards stood on watch, waiting for any movement that would allow them to pull the trigger. They were cold in a way his homeland never was.

He laid down, side pressed against freezing bars. The icy feeling seeping through his dense fur, sinking past ebony spots and winding around sinewy muscle.

It reminded him of home. So close and always, always so far away.

A child's hand reached out, short and stubby, but another replaced hers. A fragile illusion that shook him to the core. A phantom, a memory. Warm fingers gently reaching for his neck, coaxing him forward.

The young girls smile overlapped with a one that would never be mistaken as something other than insane. Gentle, maybe, and caring but insane nonetheless. A promise of love wrapped in piercing thorns (fool me once, but never twice).

Ignoring the young girls startled look he stood quickly. His eyes roaming trying to find something to ground him, keep him from the memories… and met with cobalt blue.

He saw war in those eyes, he saw death and Chase and Fight and LIVE. He say a forest of tall thin green wrapped in pale brown. A long thin claw that whistled, deadly, through the air guided by thin fingers and strong hands. He saw a bird with long green feathers dancing in the sky and a scarlet wolf (why insist on rabbit?) weaving around the ground laughing as he turned his enemies to ash. He saw a river of blood on this man's odd claw, and yet none his own although it took something else. He saw a lotus, blooming gently in the dark, caged by a curvy golden bars(hated cage, burning rage), slowly reaching towards its end. And he saw fur, black with a sheen of deepest blue. Slitted eyes piercing through darkness, looking out, and meeting his own

He wondered what this…. Cobalt-Blue-Man-that-was-not-a-man saw in his own silver eyes. Did he see the tall mountain ranges, with sprawling misty valleys that he had once called home? Cold water drifting softly down as the sky went from pale blue to a pewter grey, to become the ground from which he leapt? Did he see steaming blood splatter on black stone and melt the pale ground? Did he see a master with half his face encased in bone and magic sparking at his fingertips? Did this Cobalt-Blue-man-that-was-not-a-man see the towering peaks that had stood guard against any that planned to harm? That for years had shielded him, had let him walk across their back and led him unscathed away from danger. Did he see the leash that had ripped him away? The rage that had misted over his eyes until he never knew if he killed friend or foe? He looked into that Cobalt-Blue-man-that-was-not-a-man's eyes and decided that, yes, he did see. Now what would this man do?

A tall Japanese man sighed, why the hell was he at a damn zoo?

Oh, right. Stupid sister-complex with his "this is important" and " I am your supervisor you have listen to me". Tch as if he'd ever follow his orders. Except... he was, fuck. he made up his mind to turn around right then and there just to spite the drill wielding idiot, turning on his heels ... and saw his target.

Crap, well there goes the excuse of "I didn't see him".

The target was lying down, pressing his side against the bars. The fur on it's shoulders was rippling in agitation, the guards (all wearing uniforms that were obviously for show because they were ridiculous and he ought to stab them to relieve _himself_ of the eyesore), shifted their weight, hands going to the guns at their waste. Were they fucking stupid? They acted like the target would break out of the cage and attack the mini human in front of it, not that he would be able to do it, the damn thing was tiny (The target, not the cage, obviously)

Wait, cage, shit now he was going to have to break the damn thing out before dragging it's ass back to HQ because there was no way sister-complex actually planned ahead for once and bought the damn thing. Plus, it would be a cold day in hell before he sent him on a simple pick-it-up-and-drop-it-off mission. Not since the last time he had been forced into one and the target had ended up in the psychiatric ward. Tch, typical he should have left when he had the chance.

The mini human started to reach towards his target and he nearly snarled at the utter idiocy in that act, he almost hoped it would bite the girls hand off, maybe that would teach her not to stick them where they don't belong ( Although he doubted it, mini humans were just as stupid as older humans). As it was, it only rose suddenly moving away and scaring the crap out of the small thing (ha serves her right) and locked eyes with him.

Immediately images slammed into his mind. Towering mountain peaks and sloping valleys, snow falling from a pewter grey sky, he say large paws running across hard rock and sliding over top of snow, he saw a man with red hair and half his face covered in a white mask, magic weaving between his fingertips and he saw blood as fangs ripped through meat and claws cleaved through bone. Silver eyes blinded by rage while they slowly turned cold. The second the images stopped he saw the silvery gold of his targets eyes and nearly bared his teeth, because if he could see that, then what had his target seen? It grated on him and he needed to know because if he saw... that, then he would have to kill it and he really didn't even want to think about the screaming match he would have with the Lenalee and the rabbit if he dragged back a corpse. Although, maybe it would finally get sister-complex to stop sending him on these useless missions and send him somewhere important, like a battlefield or for soba.


	2. Of the

**Hey i made some adjustments to the entire thing, so feel free to go back and look at chapter one. Thanks everyone who reviewed, i really appreciate it and Happy Easter! I am also looking for someone to Beta this for me so if you are interested just message me or send me an email at becca2000 .**

The meat-man came again and Allen purred as he walked over to him. He sees Allen and smiles cooing and making irritating high pitched noises not unlike the apes across from makes Allen wonder if he would be just as appetizing.

He approached the carcass that the man threw in and stripped it to the bone. The-man-that-was-not-a-man (and smelled of endless blue) had left muttering to himself and leaving him to look over the images that he had left him. The meat-man took a shiny jagged tooth out and fit into a hole in the wall before another, larger, hole appeared and the meat-man left. He would need to acquire that tooth if he were to get out of here.

Allen stretched and curled up near the vent that blew cold air into the metal enclosure in an attempt to get some sleep.

* * *

Allen opened his eyes and knew immediately that he was sleeping, the mountains of his homeland lay stretched out before him. The winding trails of spines and valleys crawling towards the horizon.

He shivered, nostalgia a painful lump in his throat and weight against his chest.

A path of footprints spread before him, impulsively he followed, and drops of white quickly swallowed his vision until only the path before him remained. Often he would glimpse odd sights within the falling sky, a white hallway or a silver fence, strands of long black hair and a slippery floor.

He didn't know how far he walked but he stopped abruptly when he heard a irritable voice mummer "that was far too easy, how gullible is this guy?". The world around him shivered once before shattering as the illusion lost its hold on him.

In front of him the cobalt-blue-man-that-was-not-a-man stood. He wondered distantly what he had said, to busy looking around to really pay attention or attempt to interpret the strange sounds Cobalt Blue was saying.

Kanda narrowed his eyes as the leopard utterly ignored him. Deciding that the deciduous forest around them was much more interesting "Hey! I am talking to you". The cat jolted and looked over at him, misty eyes uncomprehending.

Kanda sighed in annoyance and almost hoped the thing was feral so he could exorcise it and go back to headquarters. But, of course, no such luck; it did not exhibit the normal aggressive behavior of those from the supernatural community gone feral. So either it was drugged or...

Kanda's eye's narrowed dangerously "I swear to God, it sister-complex sent me to retrieve a fucking pet I will skin him alive!".

Honestly, Kanda would not put it past the Supervisor to send someone to get something that was utterly useless, most likely because he was a sadist that loved to screw with people.

He looked for signs that would indicate it being a mundane, there was usually nearly no difference between a mundane animal and a supernatural one, except the degree of awareness and intelligence in their eyes and -most importantly to another supernatural's- their scent.

That was when he noticed the collar, a thick gold band that was nearly covered by the leopards dense fur, there were descriptions on it, hieroglyphics that reeked of sorcery.

Most likely, they suppressed the leopard's human side, making him dull witted by supernatural standards, and diminish his strength. Kanda sighs in annoyance while quickly unsheathing his sword. The leopard turns it's head, curious eyes looking towards him.

Before it can react Kanda tackles it never pausing when it let's out a high pitched yelp. He sticks his sword between it's neck and the collar, the leopard stilling immediately, and pushed outwards.

The seal's were strong, Kanda would give them that, but they were designed to handle pressure from the one it was sealing not an outside source, espeacialy not one as powerful as an excorcist's weapon, and it quickly snapped against the strength of Mugen

* * *

Allen shivered as awareness slithered into his mind, clarity and reasoning snapping together as the spell lifted.

He shot the man above him a dirty look, not happy in the least that the guy had been so rude. The man only rolled his eyes, unimpressed, "transform. Now".

Allen could feel his blood pressure rising "yes, of course, because I've always wanted to become an exhibitionist and walk around butt naked through the forest".

Allen really only replied mostly on instinct, his reasoning and self-preservation absent (because that was the only way he could of said something like that to the person holding a bloody sword to his neck!) as he frantically flipped through his memories trying to find out how the hell he had managed to end up captured by someone and was in the middle of what was... wait did he say forest?!

The man tch-ed, getting impatient at how long it took him to get his bearings and the sass. "I am not giving you my coat". Allen struggled not to curse, the personality he had thought long gone rising to the surface with a vengeance. Naturally, that was when all the memories from his time spent under the spell rushed to the for front of his mind, all at once. As his vision went black from the pressure all he could think of was _well this has been a bloody brilliant day now hasn't it, maybe if I'm lucky I'll be hit with a jackhammer next._

Kanda sat in silence for a second... did he just? A tick rapidly developed in Kanda's right eye as he realized the damn thing had actually just fainted on him!

Right then and there he decided the stupid thing was useless and was going to die young. Unfortunately his opinion wouldn't matter to the Vatican, so long as this thing had the potential to be an exorcist he would have to drag the poor sod to headquarters. Which meant another person was going to die a useless death for a war that nobody knew was going on for people that would probably be better off dead. Urg, politics.

Kanda got up, dragging the leopard by the scruff of it's neck as he walked towards the rendezvous point, he hoped to get this over quickly he had better uses of his time then babysitting.


	3. White Mountain

**Hey, sorry this took forever. This will be short but the next chapter will hopefully be out relatively soon.**

 **Disclaimer! I do not own D. Gray Man! Or the picture.**

Chapter 3

Allen woke up with a wicked headache, immediately wondering what the hell his Master had knocked him out with this time or maybe it was a debt collector? Whatever the reason, it probably wasn't good.

He subtlety moved his body, shifting his torso and wiggling his fingers and toes as well as his limbs. Ok, so he still had the ability to move, which was a plus, and he wasn't tied up, also a plus. So either his kidnappers were incredibly stupid or he hadn't been kidnapped and his Master had found a speck of compassion and dragged him back to the hotel... Shit he was probably dealing with stupid kidnappers.

He huffs irritably, he never got into these kinds of situations before he met Cross, what is it with that man and attracting trouble? (he could and would swear up and down that he never attracted trouble, no siree it was all Cross)

Looking around he was obviously in a sparsely furnished room, only the bed he was on and a drawer/cabinet near the corner of the room. Nothing screamed captivity except for the bars on the window in the wall across from him although the picture of the clown carrying the coffin on it's back was just weird. Was it supposed to be a warning? The gentle rumbling and swaying of the room hinted he was probably on a train, at least he hoped it was a train. It would be just his luck to realize he was on a house that had hanging off a cliff face. Stranger things had happened to him

Sudden knocking at the door had him tensing, he didn't have to look down to know he was naked, often times shifting back to human form left much to be desired in the clothing department, and it made him feel vulnerable.

The person outside didn't wait for a response and entered. He wore a long sand coloured robe with bandages wrapped around half of his face. Allen recognized the outfit, if he recalled correctly they were Finders his master had always ran away the second he had spotted them.

Which meant one of two things either Cross owed them money or they were a part of the Black Order. Considering there were no demands to pay up it was a safe bet that they were from the Order, which was... a sharp spike of pain had him wincing.

"Ah, hello mister Walker i am Monroe assigned to Yuu Kanda on a retrieval mission. Please try not to remember anything from your time in captivity, the seals implanted in your collar were programmed to seal your memories if it was ever taken off forcibly."

That was... no he wasn't going to deal with this. Maybe if he pretended the man hadn't said anything

.

.

.

It didn't work and when the man realized he wasn't going to say anything he continued. "The collar suppressed any higher form of intelligence and made it difficult to remember what happened before if was put on and since Mr. Yuu was... less than careful in taking it off memories of your time in captivity are all but irretrievable, your memories of before the collar should come back on their own so you needn't worry about that". Monroe gave Allen what he thought was a comforting smile, which Allen returned automatically.

Fidgeting as the silence grew awkward the man said "do you have any questions?". Allen blinked "Just one, are you from the order?"

"Yes, I am a finder. When you didn't arrive on time the Supervisor sent me and Mr. Yuu to collect you".

Allen smiled "well that was very kind of you, do you mind leaving me alone to get dressed please".

Monroe stammered slightly and blushed "o-o-of course". Walking out and softly shutting the door behind him.

The second he heard the click of the lock Allen stood up. He was supposed to be at the Order? Even when his Master had dragged him from country to country to escape it? Yeah no, just how stupid did they think he was. Finding the clothes that were thoughtfully laid out for him Allen bent the bars on the window. He knew for sure that his memories were muddled in a way that reeked of magical intervention and the only one he (sort of) trusted to undue was his master. He'd just have to track the man down and figure out what the hell happened, no problem he's dealt with worse.


End file.
